


Slytherins And Gryffindors (Or Potters and Malfoys)

by Snarry5evr



Series: Slytherins and Gryffindors (Or Potters and Malfoys) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EC, Gryffindor Scorpius Malfoy, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Not CC compliant, Scorpius & James Friendship, Scorpius is a little shit, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: With a little help and some Slytherin cunning, even a Gryffindor can get their Slytherin.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will end up being three separate stories or can be read as a stand alone if the other pairings aren't your thing. To my regular readers; I hope you enjoy. This was a big task for me and took almost a year (with lots of breaks in between) and was actually the first Scorbus I ever wrote. 
> 
> Special thanks to Dannielle for being an awesome Beta and my favorite comma nazi.
> 
> Rated Mature because of James's filthy mouth.

Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, former professor of Transfiguration, Former Head of Gryffindor house made her way up the winding staircase to her office, shaking her head. How had this happened? There would be Howlers in the morning and not just from the parents of the two boys. What had happened? The entire Wizarding world would blame her. They’d demand her job, or the Sorting Hat at the very least. They’d call the whole exercise a travesty, an outdated ritual, any number of things. She slumped in the chair behind her desk. It had all started out just fine. The students’ arrival, Sprout leading the first years in... She’d noticed the young Malfoy easily; looking so like his father had that first day, if a little less arrogant. And then she’d seen Harry’s son. Even if she hadn’t met the boy several times over the years at Ministry functions and Remembrance reunions, his green eyes and black hair would have pegged him immediately. Just as his older brother had been easily pegged as the grandson of one James Potter two years before. Then the hat had sung its song, the words now completely forgotten after the evening’s events.

And then the sorting. Oh Merlin, the sorting. If she could only go back a thousand years and stomp that hat into the ground. At first, she’d been a little relieved when the hat had placed the Malfoy boy in Gryffindor. His father might throw a fit, but it would do the boy good to not be associated with that other house. A new house for the family name to start over in. But, then... Then! The youngest Potter boy had taken his place on the stool and the hat had taken only a few seconds and the entire hall had gone deathly silent. Her world had crashed around her as the hat’s word echoed in the Great Hall.

SLYTHERIN!


	2. Chapter 1

Of all the Weasleys currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, James Sirius Potter was the only one absolutely NOT surprised by the sorting. He rolled his eyes at Louis’s look of horror, snorted at Molly’s gasp of shame, and laughed at Rose’s gaping mouth. Really! He’d been telling them for months Al was destined for the snake pit. What had surprised him, though, was the newest blonde Gryffindor, Scorpius Malfoy. Oh, he’d heard ALL about the Malfoys from Uncle Ron, hadn’t he? Of course, he’d also heard his dad’s version, “It’s not as if Malfoy had a choice, Ron. Riddle would have killed his parents.” It had taken years for James to finally figure out Riddle was Voldemort was He Who Must Not Be Named was You Know Who. Each generation had a different name for the man who had killed his grandparents, but only his father ever called him Riddle.

The sorting finished with Rosie going to Ravenclaw (even Louis saw that one coming), and it was finally time to eat. He did spare one or two glances at his brother to make sure he was doing okay in his new house. Al caught his eye at one point and James smirked, Al simply scratched his forehead, using only one finger. James snorted and turned back to Molly as she waxed on about the quidditch tryouts.

 

“Detention, Mr. Potter.”

James glanced up at the potions professor and didn’t even try to act innocent. Professor Snape held out his hand, and James placed the toffee in his palm. The professor opened and closed his hand several times. James sighed and reached into his pocket to pull out the other toffee and acid pops.

“You are as near dense as both of your namesakes’ combined,” the professor drawled. “I begin to believe stealth skips every other generation in your family.”

James gaped at the man as he made his way back to the front of the classroom. Had Professor Snape just complimented his father? Molly nudged him. “What were you thinking, James?” she hissed. “Sugar in a calming draught?”

He shrugged and turned back to his potion, pointedly avoiding the glare of the Slytherin whose potion he’d almost compromised. When the bell finally rang to dismiss the class, he hung back and waited. Once the classroom cleared, Professor Snape stood from his desk and glared at James.

“I should have retired when the first Weasley of your generation walked through those doors.” He flicked his wrist to the pile of cauldrons, “Get busy, no magic. It looks as though we’ll be spending quite a bit of time together _again_ this year, Mr. Potter.”

James turned to the pile of cauldrons and pulled one down. He had just started scrubbing it when the classroom door flew open. He turned to see a familiar blonde rush in. James hadn’t given much thought to the first-year since the initial shock of his sorting a month ago, but seeing the boy rush in now, he couldn’t help but wonder how Scorpius Malfoy was adjusting. Apparently he wasn’t the only one.

“Malfoy.”

The blonde rolled his eyes. “Sorry I’m late, Professor,” he responded in a bland tone that clearly stated he wasn’t. James bit back a snicker.

Professor Snape sneered at him. “I don’t know how Draco and Astoria ever had such an impertinent child.”

“Grandfather says it’s all the muggle influence.”

James bit back a snort, but Snape must have caught it, because he shot a scathing look at him. “Regardless,” he continued, annoyed, “I felt it prudent to see how you were adjusting. Your father has concerns.”

Scorpius snorted as he crossed to a table and pulled himself up to sit on it. “You mean he’s concerned the poor little snake won’t make it in the lion’s den.”

“Scorpius,” the professor said, a note of warning in his voice.

“Yes, Professor,” Scorpius said on a sigh.

“You are as impertinent as a Potter,” Snape snapped. “In fact, you can just help your fellow Gryffindor with his detention.”

James’s head snapped up. “Oh come on, Uncle Sev.”

“Do. Not. Call me that at school, Mr. Malfoy,” he snarled. “Now kindly remove your posterior from my lab table-- and I’m sure Mr. Potter will be kind enough to show you what is expected of you. He has enough experience.”

With a sigh Scorpius pushed himself off the desk and made his way over to the sink. James smiled sympathetically at him. “Hey, Malfoy,” he greeted the blonde. “Welcome to detention.”

The blonde rolled his eyes. “James, right?” James nodded and the boy stuck his hand out. “Nice to meet you.”

James shook it. “Yeah, you too.”

From behind them they heard a muffled, “Sweet Merlin. A Malfoy and a Potter? _Crucio_ me now.”

The two boys smirked at each other.

 

Scorpius learned James was aces at Charms and was soon seeking him out on a regular basis for help. Scorpius loved flying just for flying, and soon James was inviting him out for turns around the pitch. It wasn’t long before the two Gryffindors were nearly attached at the hip, best mates despite their names and age difference.

That summer, Scorpius was invited over to the Burrow one weekend, and he almost went into culture shock. He’d never seen so many loud, friendly people clumped together. In fact, it seemed the only people who didn’t have anything to say was the bloke with the ever-changing hair color (That’s Teddy, he’s my god-brother.), the blonde he constantly kept snogging (Victoire, my cousin), and James’s younger brother, Albus, who only spoke to those brave enough to approach his blazing emerald eyes that seemed to read your soul. He unnerved the blonde Gryffindor, so Scorpius kept his distance.

Scorpius returned the favor a month before school started back by inviting James to Bristol for a weekend at their beach house. James thanked him profusely for the quiet escape, and they spent a few days enjoying the nice weather.

Scorpius’s second year, James’s fourth, wasn’t very eventful. They served several detentions together after the pair got caught with some of Uncle George’s newest fireworks, but seeing several Slytherins sporting gold and red hair had been worth it. Fred slipped them more when he’d heard Snape had confiscated what they had left. When Gryffindor beat Slytherin at the first game of the season, the lions had celebrated by setting off more Weasley products over the quidditch pitch. No one claimed to know who had tossed in the Hair-Turners, but James and Scorp ended up with more detentions, and Snape looked only too eager to call in the original Potter and Malfoy. The Originals, as Snape had taken to calling them, were called in twice more over the course of that year. Silver eyes glared with disappointment while green twinkled gleefully each time.  

That summer, Scorpius spent an entire week at James’s. He noticed immediately the tension in the house, but Mr. Potter smiled warmly at him, and he did his best to keep James preoccupied. When James came to stay with him for a week in August, he wasn’t surprised to learn about his friend’s parent’s impending divorce. He tried to keep James distracted as they flew around the Malfoy lands and chased the old albino peacocks. (Third generation, Scorpius Hyperion! Don’t you dare frighten them to death.)

Scorpius’s third year arrived, and he could see the tired strain on his friend’s face. James was ready to return for his fifth year, a vacation from the stress in the Potter house. He thrived as the two boys jumped back into their pranks. This year they had five new victims: the youngest Potter, two Weasleys, and the Scamander twins (honorary Potter/Weasleys). The best thing about this year was Scorpius’s ability to finally be able to join his best mate in Hogsmeade, nowhere was safe now. Snape took to searching them upon their return each trip, and the boys took to bribing Molly and Louis to carry some of their things in. They had also asked, and been rejected, by Fred (No way, Mate. Snape searches me too, man.) and Albus. (Fuck off, Jamie. I know that shite’s going to be used on Slytherin. No way in hell.)

That summer, Mr. Potter took them all to Greece for a week. Scorp’s dad repaid the favor by taking James with them to France. Apparently, Scorpius’s mother liked it so much, she decided to stay.  

 

Scorpius’s fourth year, James’s sixth, saw no new Weasleys, but plenty of new pranks. The two boys had long since brought out The Map and Harry Potter’s old cloak. They were useful items to have when they snuck up to the Astronomy Tower to plan pranks away from prying ears. It was mid-October when they began to notice James’s dad was visiting the Headmistress’s office on a fairly regular basis. A few weeks later, Professor Snape started to join them for the meetings. Near the end of November, the two boys sat on the cold stone floor watching two sets of footprints walk from the Headmistress’s office to Snape’s private quarters. The odd occurrence drew their attention, as James’s dad typically left through the Headmistress’s Floo.

Scorpius wondered aloud what the two men were talking about, and James replied he hoped they weren’t discussing a particularly familiar scaled-down swamp that had been found in the fourth floor corridor. Suddenly the two sets of footsteps were nearly on top of each other.

“Bloody hell,” James gasped. “I think Snape’s killing my dad.”

Scorpius snorted. “Probably just going off about what a terrible father he is. You know how Snape likes to tower over people.”

They watched the footprints for several minutes before Snape’s moved away, paused, and crossed back over to Potter’s. The two sets moved together further into Snape’s quarters until their steps and names were perfectly lined up atop each other.

“Oh bloody hell,” James bellowed as Scorpius burst out laughing. “Oh fucking no. Oh, bloody fucking hell no.”

Scorpius was laughing so hard he fell over. “Oh, fuck. Jamie,” the younger Gryffindor gasped between howls of laughter. “Your dad and Professor Snape.”

“Shut the fuck up you prat.” He pulled out his wand and tapped the map. “Mischief fucking managed. I DO NOT want to ever see that again.”

James scrambled to his feet and headed down from the tower. Scorpius followed him, clutching his sides, and trying to keep his laughter inside until they got back to the dorms. Once inside the common room, James headed upstairs and Scorpius followed him to his dorm.

“Hey, James,” he said, just outside his friend’s door.

James looked up, face red, “Yeah?”

Scorpius bit back a snigger. “Who do you think tops?”

James glared at him. “I hate your fucking guts, Scorpius Malfoy. You are officially kicked out of my family.”

“Making way for your stepfather?” He teased his best friend before running off to his own room.

The next morning James wouldn’t look at him on the way to breakfast, and Scorpius chuckled all the way there. He couldn’t help himself; just as they reached the Great Hall, Scorpius leaned over to James.

“So did you check the map this morning to see if your dad-“ But he didn’t finish the sentence because he was flat on the floor, knocked over by a tripping hex. Scorpius roared with laughter.

 

“He’s going to be teaching part time,” James told Scorpius a few days later. “That’s what he’s been discussing with McGonagall. He’s taking the N.E.W.T. level DADA classes.”

“Oh. So Dark Arts. That makes sense,” Scorpius nodded. “I guess that’s why he was talking to Professor Snape. To get some _intimate_ details.” James glared at him. “Maybe some _hard_ facts about working for the Dark Lord”

“Shut the fuck up, you bloody prat.” James punched him hard in the arm and Scorpius fell over laughing, his head knocking against the hard floor of the Gryffindor common room.

“James.” The two boys looked up to see Albus standing over them.

“Oh, shite,” Scorpius said, sobering instantly.

“How did you get in, Al?” James asked curiously.

He pointed behind him to a group of girls. “Rox.” He sat down on the couch and the two boys turned to look up at him. “I need a favor.”

“Sure,” James said.

“I need to borrow the map.”

The two Gryffindors exchanged horrified looks. “You can’t,” James spit out.

Albus’s eyes narrowed. “Why not?”

“I’m, uh, using it.”

Albus’s lips pinched together. “I haven’t even told you when I need it.”

“Fuck,” James whispered.

Scorpius leaned over to whisper in James’s ear. “I think you’re going to have to come clean.”

“What did you do, James Potter?”

“Don’t ‘James Potter’ me you prat. I didn’t do anything. It’s just-“ James hesitated and Scorpius snorted. “Shut up, Scorp.”

“Sorry,” Scorpius snorted again.

James ran a hand over his face. “Fuck. Look, Al, if I give you the map you’ll probably see something you don’t want to see. I’m just trying to protect you.”

Albus snorted. “You mean like you two fucking?”

The two lions looked at each other horrified, then back at Albus “What? NO!”

“Ugh!” Scorpius said.

“Fuck, Al.” James said. “I’m straight.”

Albus’s eyes flicked to Scorpius’s but the blonde didn’t say anything. “Wait. You’re-“

“Shut up,” Scorpius hissed.

“He’s not out,” James told his brother.

Albus shrugged. “Okay. So what else is there to see?”

James swallowed hard. “It’s dad, Al.” Scorpius started laughing again. “Shut. The. Fuck. Up, asshat.”

“Oh my god,” Albus groaned. “Just fucking say it.”

“He… he…”

“God, Jamie,” Scorpius rolled his eyes and leaned closer to Albus. “He’s fucking Professor Snape,” he said quietly.

“Actually,” Albus said dryly, “from what I saw, it’s the other way around. Now can I borrow the map?”

“What?” James bellowed as Scorpius fell over laughing.

“I said; can. I. Bor-“

“No. What do you mean; from what you saw?”

Albus rolled his eyes. “I had the unfortunate luck to peek into Snape’s office last week. Shall I describe in detail our father bent over the desk and-“

“NO! God, no. Fucking Merlin, no.”

“No. It wasn’t a three way, it was just Snape and dad. Now give me the fucking map.”

James gave him the map.

 

The N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were held on Thursdays and Fridays so Harry Potter usually spent the weekends at the school. The first weekend, Scorpius spent the entire weekend smirking at James’s sickly complexion. When Albus approached the dinner table Sunday morning, he tossed a familiar blank parchment on the table, snorted, rolled his eyes, and told his brother to grow up.

What was odd about the entire situation was everyone else’s lack of knowledge of the clandestine relationship. There was no evidence Harry Potter and Severus Snape were anything other than the detested rivals they’d been in Harry’s youth. Only now, Snape could not give detention or take House points when Harry Potter referred to him simply as Snape. In turn, Harry’s insults were more subtle, less off-the-cuff teenage-angst driven. Once they had even come to wands drawn until Professor Longbottom stepped in, the Gryffindor head of house reminding the two teachers that students were present. Scorpius called it foreplay and ended up with a broken nose. He laughed all the way to the infirmary, even after James cast a quick _episkey,_ and glared at him the entire trip. Headmistress McGonagall shook her head, muttered “Potters”, and gave James a detention, with his father.

That Friday after dinner, Scorpius walked James to his dad’s classroom. They stepped inside and froze. Harry Potter was leaning back against his desk, one arm bracing him, head thrown back, eyes closed, the other hand clutching the head of black hair that was buried in his neck. Professor Snape was pressed against the younger man, hands clutching his Auror robes Mr. Potter wore when teaching.

“Oh, bloody hell,” James cried and the two men pulled apart. Scorpius laughed as Harry Potter turned a bright red.

Snape turned to Harry. “I told you your son would be here soon,” he sneered accusingly.

“Told you to lock the door,” Harry mumbled. He looked at his son. “James, have a seat. Scorp, what are you doing here? You don’t have detention. Yet.”

“Just, uh, keeping James company on his trek to doom, sir,” Scorpius snickered.

James glared at his ex-best mate. “Next time I break your nose I won’t fix it, you bloody prat.”

“James,” his dad warned.

James rolled his eyes on a sigh and settled back in his seat. “See you later, Scorp,” he said as Scorpius turned to go.

Professor Snape followed him out. “Sev,” three sets of eyes looked over at Harry and the boys watched as the two men exchanged a silent communication.

Finally Professor Snape sighed and nodded. “Okay, Potter. You win.”

Harry beamed and Snape growled as he turned, glared at Scorpius, and left the room. Scorpius followed him out and smirked. Halfway down the hall he spoke.

“So, Mr. Potter, huh?”

Snape turned glaring black eyes on him, raked him up and down once and replied, “So, Mr. Potter, huh?”

Scorpius gasped at him. “Jamie and I are just friends, sir.”

Snape lifted that famous eyebrow, “I was not referring to _that_ Mr. Potter,” and turned to stalk off.

Scorpius gaped at the retreating figure.

 

James figured he must have started putting the pieces together, subconsciously, on the train ride home. It started innocently enough. He and Scorp were settled in a car, enjoying the constant flow of Weasleys as they passed on end of year gossip, summer travel plans, and last minute family updates. Albus slipped in as Louis was telling James about the horrendous tux he would be required to wear to a Delacour cousin’s wedding next weekend. He nodded to the two Gryffindors as he nudged Louis to budge away from the window, and plopped into the seat when the blonde obeyed. A minute later, Fred stuck his head into the cabin and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Lou. Come on. Roxie and Tess are flirting with the Scamanders, and I’ve got some of dad’s bombers.”

The blonde shut his mouth mid-sentence and hopped up to follow Fred. Albus snorted and leaned his head back.

“I think it will be a definite respite to spend the next month in Italy,” Albus said quietly.

James snorted. “You do know Professor Snape is going to be there?”

Al shrugged. “I’ve got no problem with my Head of House. I’m not a Gryffindork.”

“Hey,” Scorp said indignantly.

Al smirked at him, but didn’t reply as the door opened and a tall boy with yellow blonde hair and a Slytherin tie hanging around his neck glared into the cabin.

“Albus, you piece of shite garbage.”

Al sighed. “I told you a month ago, Reggie, it was over. You just refused to listen.”

“So you sent a Patronus to break up with me?” He bellowed.

Scorp sent a shocked look to James and mouthed “Al’s gay?” James just nodded.

“I told you the week before end of year exams we were through, but you wouldn’t accept it. Now, will you please leave so I can continue my conversation with my brother?” Al waved his hand and the cabin door slammed shut, the other boy stepping back in shock to avoid getting hit.

James chuckled, “Best rein that in, brother dear. You forgot to use your wand.”

Al winced. “Shite. He annoys me. And yes, Malfoy. I’m gay. Though, just so we’re clear, I did come out to the family before dad did.”

Scorpius glared at James. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

James smirked, “Maybe if you hadn’t been such an arse about the whole Snape thing I would have. Besides, it wasn’t my secret.”

Scorp turned to Al, “But you’re out now?”

Al nodded. “You?”

Scorp shrugged. “Dad knows. I don’t go around prancing in tutus and wings, but I don’t hide it.”

Al nodded silently. The carriage door opened, and Lily bounded in.

“I’m not going to Italy.”

“Afraid of daddy’s new boyfriend?” Scorp teased his best friend’s little sister.

She stuck her tongue out. “No. I’m going to some muggle camp with Angie Douglas. They do arts and crafts and something called archery. Dad finally relented.”

“Have fun with that,” Al said unenthusiastically. He exaggerated a shiver. “A whole month without magic. No, thanks.”

James had to agree but kept his mouth shut.


	3. Chapter 2

Apparently when James’s father began ~~dating~~ ~~seeing~~ whatever with Professor Snape, he was forced to interact with Scorp’s father more often than he had in the past. Usually the elder Potter/Malfoy had simply sent owls verifying pertinent information regarding drop off and pick up dates and times in regards to their offspring, but over the last six months they had formed a tentative friendship. Neither was sure who had suggested it, or even if it had been suggested merely in jest, but the idea had been planted, thought over, rehashed, and finally agreed upon. Instead of the boys’s usual annual visit, both families would have a joint vacation. Gin was off following her husband on his quidditch career (Oliver Wood had finally made head coach for Puddlemere), and Astoria still refused to leave Paris. So, the two fathers decided to rent a villa on the Italian coast for the month of July. This would also give Snape a chance to get to know the children on a more personal level. (I already know your children, Potter. I teach them. This will help you get to know them as something other than students, Severus. Harry had spent an inordinate amount of time on his knees… begging before Severus finally _verbally_ relented. But James didn’t know this.)

So, one sunny day at the beginning of July, six wizards arrived by portkey on the porch of a beautiful two story brownstone house. The porch ran along the front of the house and stopped abruptly at arches on either end. The door was flung open by a small house elf, and Kreacher sneered at them.

“Good morning, Master Harry. The Malfoy elf lives,” Kreacher added the last in a tone that suggested he should be praised for this accomplishment. James had no doubt he thought he should. Mimsy could get a tad overzealous with her duties.

Harry coughed into his hand. “Well done, Kreacher. May we enter?”

The house elf sighed and stepped out of the way, eyeing each person as they entered the villa. It was simple as far as villas go. The doorway opened into a white and gold accented foyer with a wide set of dark walnut stairs leading up to the first floor. A small female elf was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs and nervously bade them to leave their trunks while Kreacher took them on a tour. He lead them to the room on the left, which turned out to be the Great Room with walls lined with bookshelves and six large leather chairs facing a huge stone fireplace on the opposite wall.

“Look, Severus,” Mr. Malfoy said, “it’s perfect for you to sit and brood. All dark and leathery.”

“Fuck off, Draco,” Snape sneered and James and Scorp shot each other shocked looks. Wasn’t this the teacher that always got onto the students for their language?

A set of windows overlooked the front lawns; across from that a wide arch opened into the formal dining room decorated with bronze colored curtains, a dark oak table large enough to sit ten, (“Could fit the whole bloody Weasley clan in here,” Mr. Malfoy grumbled) and a sideboard which ran along the back wall and ended at a door that led to the kitchen/breakfast nook.

The kitchen itself was small, but open, with a bar that separated it from the small breakfast nook that held a simple table for four with a back door near the curved windows of the nook. It reminded Jamie of something he’d seen in a muggle film, something you might see in an apartment albeit on a slightly larger scale. Four more stools sat nestled under the bar on the nook side.

They stepped out the back door onto a wide sweeping terrace that held several lounge and matching deck chairs. There was a large rectangular pool that ran almost the length of the terrace, and a small path which led out to the distant beach.

“Sweet,” Al murmured as they walked along the terrace, “a pool.”

“Planning a bit of midnight skinny dipping, Brother?” James enquired innocently. He snorted when Al flashed him a finger.

“Boys,” Harry warned. James winked at Scorp which turned into a curious look when he noticed the faint blush. Surely Scorp wasn’t _that_ much of a prude.

They entered through a door on the opposite end of the terrace into a medium-sized bedroom decorated in subtle shades of cream and hunter green.

“Master Draco’s room,” Kreacher intoned.

“Great,” Scorp’s father snorted. “No one uses that door again.” He turned and locked the door, pocketing the key.

They followed Kreacher out the opposite door, past a small bathroom, and turned to find themselves in a large open family room that Jamie thought truly probably _could_ hold the entire Weasley clan. Large windows raced along the back wall, providing a beautiful view of the pool and distant beach. A huge television was mounted on one wall, and a half-wall ran along the opposite side which separated the family room from the kitchen and morning room. Two large couches formed an L-shape in the middle of the room and Jamie thought both Uncle Ron and Uncle George could stretch out on them and still have room for a cousin or two. A large coffee table sat in the open space among them. They exited through a set of French doors that led back to the front foyer. Kreacher turned to the immediate door on the left and led them into what was once a garage. It was now a carpeted game room, complete with billiard table, T.V., and game console.

“Excellent,” Mr. Malfoy said, “the boys can nest in here and stay out of the family room. I might get some peace and quiet.”

Harry laughed as they stepped back out into the foyer and headed upstairs. They ended up in a small gallery that made a square U-shape around the stairs. Three doors graced one side of the gallery with a single door on the opposite and a railing provided a view of the family room below. Kreacher pointed to the single door on the right. “Master Harry and Master Severus have been placed in there. Master Albus there,” he pointed to the door across from Harry’s room and then the one directly next to it. “Master James there. It has a connecting bathroom to Master Scorpius’s room,” he pointed down the hallway behind them to the last door tucked in the back- er, front of the house. “Lunch is at noon,” and he was gone.

 

“Do you know what I’m going to do for you?” James said later that evening as he and Scorp shot balls across the Billiards table.

“I’m almost afraid to ask,” the younger boy said as he aimed his cue at a red ball.

“I’m going to find you a boyfriend.”

“What?” Scorpius yelped, completely missing the shot.

James chalked his cue and pushed Scorp out of the way. “I said; I’m going to find you a boyfriend.”

“I don’t need your help finding a boyfriend,” Scorp defended.

“Well, you’re going to need someone when we go out on double dates. I’m asking Caroline Murphy out when we get back to school.” James’s ball missed the pocket.

Scorpius snorted. “Bout damn time. Who says I want to double date with you anyway?”

“Well, I’m not leaving you to sulk about the dorms while I’m off snogging. Hey, Al.” James called to the boy who had been sitting in an overstuffed basket chair, thumbing through a book. “You know who’s gay or bi at school don’t you?”

“Oh yes,” Al answered in a mocking tone. “We poufs are all a part of a secret organization at Hogwarts where we meet once a month and have giant orgies in the Room of Requirement.”

“Well, that’s not what we used it for in my time,” Harry said from the doorway. “Though I did do a bit of snogging there once.” He frowned and wrinkled his nose as if the memory was an unpleasant one.

“Not mum then?” James asked.

“Or Professor Snape,” Scorpius added and ducked, barely missing James’s swinging cue stick.

Harry laughed. “No. But it was a girl. Here,” he held a cream envelope out to Scorp, “this was delivered a few minutes ago.” Scorp took the envelope and thanked him. Harry turned from the room. "Hey, Sev. Have you ever snogged in the Room of Requirement?”

“Bloody hell, Dad,” James called out as Harry shot him a quick wink.

“Absolutely not, Potter,” came Snape’s voice from down the hall. “And wipe that smile from your face. It will not happen. Not now. Not ever.”

“Aw, Sev-“ Harry bemoaned as he closed the door.

“Fucking hell,” James sighed.

Scorpius laughed. “At least the R.O.R. doesn’t show up on the map so you won’t have to see it.”

“I fucking hate you,” James glared at him.

“What’s your type?” The two boys looked up at the softly spoken words.

“What?” Scorp asked.

“What’s your type? I might know a few guys.”

“Oh, um,” Scorp looked around before tossing the envelope on a nearby table. “I, uh, don’t really have a type.”

James furrowed his brow at his best friend. “Sure you do, Scorp. Athletic, dark haired, tanned, and shorter than you, though not by much.”

Scorp gaped at him as his face turned pink.

“So, you,” Al said.

Scorp whipped around to face Al. “What? No,” he said, horrified.                                                                                                            

“I told you, Al,” James said with a touch of exasperation,  “I’m straight. Besides, I’m taller than Scorp. He likes ‘em just so,” James held his hand up to about level with Scorp’s chin. “About your height, actually.”

Scorp turned to face him, his blush deepening. “What? No.” He looked back at Al. “No. I- ugh. I’m going to bed.”

James laughed as Scorp tossed his cue stick on the table and grabbed the envelope before turning from the room. James smiled over at Al, but his brother was staring out the door Scorp had just left through. James shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to walk around the table, rolling the remaining balls into pockets.

 

They spent the next few days between the pool, the beach, and the game room. It was the middle of the second week when everything went pear-shaped. It started that morning at breakfast. The three adults were seated at the breakfast table, Snape with his one cup of daily black coffee in one hand and Prophet in the other. James’s dad was adding a mound of jelly to his buttered toast and Mr. Malfoy was staring lazily out the back window as he sipped his own coffee. Al sat at the far end of the bar, flipping through a book as he ate forkfuls of eggs. James sat at the opposite end of the bar shoveling spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth while he was trying to convince Scorp to head down to the public beach. Scorp was leaning against the counter, sipping tea and seriously debating on the merits of “beach babes”.

“I thought you were going to ask Caroline out,” Scorp accused his best mate.

James rolled his eyes. “I am. But that’s not ‘til September. I can have a little fun. Besides, maybe we’ll find you a summer fling too. Some hot muscly man to rub sunscreen on your back.” James waggled his eyebrows at Scorp.

Scorp rolled his eyes as there was a soft tapping on the kitchen window over the sink.

“Get that will you, Scorp,” Harry called out.

Scorp pushed away from the counter and went to throw the lock and push the window open for a small brown owl to fly in and circle the room several times before settling on the table and sticking its leg out towards Harry.

“It’s Fizzle,” Harry cried.

James turned in his chair. “What’s Uncle Ron’s owl doing here?”

The entire room watched as his dad untied the parchment from Fizzle’s leg and unrolled it. Concern began to fill James as he saw his father’s smile fade and brow furrow.

“Harry,” Snape’s quiet voice echoed around the room as James saw the man lay a comforting hand on his dad’s arm. He’d never seen this side of the snarky potions master.

“Dad?”  James heard his own concern echoed in Al’s words.

“Everyone’s fine,” was all his dad said before standing and walking from the room. Snape rose and followed him out. James exchanged a look with Al and they stood to follow.

“Sit. Down.” James turned to gape at Mr. Malfoy. Silver eyes bore into his. “You will be told if and when your father deems it necessary. He is clearly upset and does not need a pair of nosy teenagers pestering him. Besides,” Mr. Malfoy winced, “if his magic becomes uncontrollable who will protect you? Severus can handle Harry.” Mr. Malfoy turned back to his tea.

James sat back down and stared into his cereal bowl. A second later he felt Scorp’s hand on his.  He looked up into familiar silver eyes.

“Maybe the beach tomorrow, yeah?”

James nodded, “Yeah.”  He turned to his brother who was staring at the refrigerator in front of him. “Tomorrow, Al?”

Al turned green eyes on him and nodded. “Yeah. Sounds good. We’ll find Scorp someone to lather him with sunscreen,” he tossed a small half smile, his voice sounding strained.

“Oh, I-“ Scorp said and James turned to see the blush filling his cheeks. “No. I- I’ll just wear a shirt. Pale skin and all.”

James chuckled, and they fell into an awkward silence; no one quite sure what to say, but not willing to leave the small morning room either. It was another twenty minutes before Snape came back into the kitchen. James jumped to his feet.

“There will need to be a bit of maneuvering,” he stated, as if telling them to follow the instructions on the board and stay quiet. “Your cousins are coming for a visit. Albus Severus, your room will need to be made available to Miss Granger-Weasley as the other two share a bathroom. For some reason, your father deems it best the two of you _not_ share a room. Mr. Po- James, you will move in with Mr. Malfoy, the younger, and Mr. Weasley, the younger, will room with Albus Severus.” After a lifetime of being a member of the Weasley clan and puzzling out similar such room assignments, Jamie surmised that he would be be rooming with Scorp while Al shared a room with Hugo. Snape closed his eyes and took a deep breath before mumbling, “Too many fucking Weasleys and Potters and Malfoys. I must have completely lost my mind to take Potter on.”

“I tried to warn you,” Mr. Malfoy said amiably from his chair.

Snape glared at him. “Sod off, Malfoy. Or I’ll make _you_ share a room with Mr. Weasley.” He turned to go but paused and looked over his shoulder, “That would be _Ronald_ Weasley.”

James turned to see a pale Mr. Malfoy, and that was saying something for a Malfoy.

 

The boys spent the day moving their things and speculating on what could be going on. Dad had said everyone was fine but no one had mentioned Aunt Hermione in the sleeping arrangements. Okay, Snape hadn’t actually mentioned Uncle Ron either, except as a threat to Mr. Malfoy. Lunch was a subdued affair as they still hadn’t seen their father and Snape had only appeared long enough to grab two sandwiches and simply say “he’s resting” before heading back up. Mr. Malfoy had no guesses either, though did speculate that “no doubt that idiot Weasel did something stupid.”

After lunch the boys headed to the game room by unspoken mutual consent. Al folded himself in his usual chair, and James and Scorp half-heartedly set the billiards table up. It was a few hours later when they heard the knock on the front door. All three boys stepped out of the game room and into the foyer as Kreacher pulled the door open, and a bedraggled Uncle Ron walked in followed by a severe looking Rosie and exhausted looking Hugo. Mr. Malfoy stepped from the shadows of the Great Room and pressed a glass into Uncle Ron’s hand. Uncle Ron downed it quickly and handed the empty glass back with a soft “thanks”. James’s dad appeared on the stairs and rushed over to his best friend and wrapped him in a hug.

James knew that kind of hug. He’d seen his dad give it only a few times in his seventeen years. “Oh, shite,” he whispered.

Al’s whispered “fuck” told James his brother recognized the hug as well.

As one, the two brothers moved to offer comfort to their cousins. Rosie held herself stiff until James had his arms around her and she broke down with a loud sob. “I hate her,” she whispered fiercely to James.

“Come on, love,” he said as he led her to the game room.

He heard Al speaking softly to the quiet Gryffindor as they followed. James sat down on the large couch and pulled his young cousin into his lap. She buried her face in his shoulder and wept. James looked up to see Al sitting on the floor beside Hugo. He had never seen their normally exuberant cousin so mellow. Al ran a soothing hand up and down Hugo’s back as he talked quietly to the boy. James didn’t see Scorp, but figured he was probably finally getting the story from Snape, as he’d seen his father leading Uncle Ron upstairs alone.

“It’s just not fair, Jamie,” Rosie said against his shoulder several minutes later.

“Come on then,” they looked up as Al and Hugo stood. Al looked over at them. “You too, Rosie Posy.”

She shot James a questioning glance before unfolding herself from his lap and standing. Al led them over to the Billiards table, and James followed. James saw movement to his left and turned to see Scorp, wondering when his friend had slipped back in. Scorp’s eyes widened in surprise, and James turned to see Al’s hand stretched out over the Billiards table as the balls rose from the pockets to land on the table. With a twist of his wrist there were suddenly sixteen glass tumblers on the table where the balls had been. Al stepped closer and grabbed three of them: he handed one to Hugo, one to Rosie, and then wrapped his fingers around the third. He stared down at it for a second before pulling his arm back and letting the glass fly across the room. The sound of breaking glass echoed around them as the glass crashed against the wall. James jumped at the loud, unexpected sound. Al looked over at Hugo expectantly.

“Well, go on. It helps. Trust me.”

Hugo stared down at the glass in his hand. James jumped again at the second crash and turned to see Rosie grabbing another glass and lob it at the wall. The pieces on the floor reformed, flew into Al’s hand, and he put the glasses back on the table. Hugo finally let his glass fly. He watched it shatter before grabbing another. And so it went. Glass after glass crashing against stone wall as Al repaired them and placed them back on the table.

“I never realized,” Scorp said quietly behind James. “I mean, I knew he could do wandless, but-“ James turned to see the look of complete and total amazement on his best friend’s face. “He’s so very- phenomenal.” James would have doubled over laughing if he hadn’t been in the middle of his own epiphany that very second. Little pieces began to fall into place, looks he hadn’t understood, odd blushes. Scorpius Malfoy, his best friend, was in love with his brother. James bit back a smile. Oh, this was brilliant. Because he knew a secret. He knew Al was quite hot for his best friend. He had been since last summer. Oh, Al was good at hiding it, he was Slytherin after all, but there were times he’d break and beg James for stories about Scorp. It had been cute to see his little brother so desperately crushing on someone and had even played around with the idea of setting them up a few times. He glanced back over at his brother who was leaning casually against the billiards table, mindlessly recycling the broken glasses as he watched his cousins expend their rage.

There were several more minutes of breaking glass before Hugo picked up a glass and, instead of throwing it, studied it for several seconds before setting it back down.

“It’s alright, I suppose,” he said into the quiet room. “But it doesn’t really _fix_ anything.”

“No,” Al answered, “but you shouldn’t keep your anger bottled up inside. And this doesn’t hurt anyone,” he added sensibly.

With a roar, Rosie pulled her wand and pointed it at the glasses. They all exploded in a shower of glass. She dropped to her knees and sobbed. “I can’t believe she left us.”

Al dropped down beside her and placed a hand on her bent back. “She didn’t leave you, Rosie. She left your dad. She still loves you. She’s still your mum.”

She sniffed. “Dad’s so heartbroken, though. It’s not fair to him.”

“And would it have been fair to him if she’d kept him trapped in a loveless marriage?” The four cousins looked back at Scorp. “My parents, well, I don’t know if they were ever really in love, but my mum refused to give my dad a divorce for years. It wasn’t until she met some muggle Frenchman and fell in love that she finally relented.”

James looked over as Rosie finally pulled herself to her feet and Al followed. “Did Aunt ‘Mione fall in love with someone, Rosie?” He asked his cousin.

She used the arm of her jumper to wipe her eyes and nodded. “That mediwizard she’s been working with the last year. Dr. Zabini. Said she finally realized she hadn’t been ‘in love’ with dad for years.”

James sighed and rubbed her arm. “Maybe Uncle Ron’ll be able to find someone to love him, like dad did.”

She let out a watery chuckle. “You mean dad going gay?”

They laughed at that. “Hey,” James said, “I haven’t seen dad this happy in years.” He scrunched his nose up, “Just sucks it had to be Snape though.”

She laughed. “And if they get married, Jamie? What then? Will you call him Papa Snape? Daddy Severus?”

“Nobody calls me daddy,” a familiar drawl came from the door and the five children turned to see their potions professor standing with his arms crossed glaring at them.

“That’s not what I heard,” Scorp’s cheeky voice rang out across the room, and James gasped in horror as his professor’s cheeks turned an alarming shade of pink.

“Oh bloody fucking hell,” James groaned. “I did not need that image, you filthy prat.” James kicked out against Scorp’s knees and he fell to the ground laughing.

“Dinner is ready,” Snape drawled as he turned to leave.

 

The following day, James had Mimsy pack them a lunch and the five teenagers headed down to the beach. James grabbed several rocks along the way and transfigured them into beach balls while Rosie lay out several large beach towels and set up an umbrella. Al grabbed the sunscreen salve from the picnic basket and covered Hugo’s back for him before Rosie demanded his attention for her own back.

“Hey, Al,” James called to his brother, and green eyes looked up from Rosie’s tanned back. “Do Scorp too will ya?”

He nodded and stood up. James winked at his best mate. “Told you I’d find you someone to put sunscreen on you.” Scorp gaped at him as his cheeks tinted pink.

James watched him jump when Al laid a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll need to take your shirt off,” Al said softly and Scorp’s blush deepened.

“Oh, uh, right.” He shot a scathing look at James as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

James bit back a laugh as Scorp concentrated on his breathing as Al’s hands slid along his back. Scorp kept his eyes closed as Al’s fingers massaged the salve into his neck. James couldn’t help but notice Al’s face was also tinged pink and that his eyes danced over Scorp’s near-naked body. James rolled his eyes. Merlin, they were pathetic.

“Here.” Scorp’s eye popped open at Al’s word to see him holding the salve out for him. “Do me?”

Scorp blinked at him for several seconds before nodding. “Oh, uh, yeah. Sure.”

Scorp’s eyes widened in shock as Al pulled his shirt off. Al turned his back to Scorp and caught James’s eye. He mouthed a silent “thank you” and closed his eyes in ecstasy as Scorp began spreading the potion over him, a soft smile playing at his lips. James rolled his eyes at the pathetic losers and went to join Hugo at the water’s edge.

 

James was sitting under the umbrella, resting when Scorp ran over and joined him. He sat down, laying his wet hair on James’s warm back.

“Prat.”

“I’m sorry,” Scorp said and his serious tone let James know he wasn’t talking about the wet hair.

James turned to eye him. “You should be. It’s completely unconscionable to keep your secret crush from your best mate.”

“That’s why it’s called _secret_ ,” Scorp pointed out. “I just want you to know, I’d never act on it.”

James furrowed his brow. “Why not?” He asked as if Scorp had just offended him.

Scorp gave him a You Must Be Joking look. “He’s your brother.”

“So.”

“I respect you too much-“

“Oh, please,” James cut him off. “You and I were friends long before this- whatever it is started. In fact, I’m fairly certain you were scared of him that first summer.”

Scorp snorted. “I was. Merlin, potions was awful. I had Snape at the front at the classroom staring me down and Al across the room with those eerie green eyes.” James laughed as Scorp shivered.

“Bet they aren’t so eerie now,” James said with a wink.

“Oh, sure they are. Just more fascinating. So… you aren’t mad?” Scorp asked cautiously.

James shook his head. “Nah. Actually, I think you guys would make a cute couple.” James raked his eyes over Scorp. “Yeah. I ship it. Scorp and Al. Scal? Alp?” His eyes widened in glee. “Oooh. Scorbus.” He flashed a huge smile at his friend.

“Shut the fuck up, Potter,” Scorp pushed him and James fell over laughing.

“Oh, it’s gonna happen,” James said determinedly.

 

Scorp was eyeing him warily and James bit back a laugh. James supposed he didn’t blame Scorpius. It had been almost a week since that day at the beach and James hadn’t done anything else to throw them together. Oh, James had dreamed up scenario after scenario, the problem was his cousin. Rosie was too damn perceptive. She’d caught on to James before they’d even left the beach and had cornered him that night after dinner. Told him he was pushing it, the boys needed a push not a shove. And so they’d started plotting and planning. And tonight he and Rosie were going to put their plan, well one of them, into action.

It had been quite by accident that he’d been in the kitchen when he’d heard Scorp’s dad and Uncle Ron in the family room.

“Merlin, you’re pathetic, Weasley.”

“Fuck off, ferret face.”

“Still going on about _that_ , are you?”

“One of the happiest days of my life.”

“And here I thought it was the day you saved me.”

Uncle Ron snorted. “That was Harry. I was ready to let the flaming Chimaera eat you.”

“Ah, yes. Potter and his saving people thing. Dammit,” Mr. Malfoy grumbled and James heard a loud put-upon sigh. “I suppose it’s catching. Go take a shower, Weasley. And put on some decent muggle clothes.”

“What are you going on about, Malfoy?”

“I’m taking you out drinking; you are going to get thoroughly pissed tonight. I won’t offer again. Now go.”

James couldn’t believe it. He raced off to find Rosie to let her know they would be able to implement one of their plans. Which was also why he was now standing at the door across the hall from his room. The door flung open and Snape stared down at him.

“You’re father is not in here.”

“Yeah. I mean; yes, sir. I know. I needed to speak to you actually. Can I come in?”

Snape narrowed his eyes at James. “I do not trust you, James Potter.”

James snorted. “You’d be absolutely nutters to, sir. Even my dad doesn’t trust me. Can I come in?”

Snape sighed and stepped back. James entered and whistled as he saw the size of the room. He avoided looking at the huge bed in the middle of the room.

“If you are done admiring my accommodations, Mr. Potter…”

“Oh, right. Mr. Malfoy is taking my uncle out to get sloshed. Are you going with them? I mean you and my dad.”

“Planning a wild party, Mr. Potter? I didn’t realize you had made so many friends in the few short weeks we’ve been here. Sorry to disappoint, but your father and I are staying in.”

“Can you- do you think you could-“ James felt his cheeks go hot.

“Come on, Mr. Potter. It’s not like you to hold back. Where’s that Gryffindor courage?”

“Can you keep my dad busy? In here.” He couldn’t stop his eyes automatically flicking to the bed. They widened at the odd noise coming from his professor when he realized the man was laughing.

“What are you planning that you wish your father... occupied?”

“We wanted to go for a midnight swim,” he rushed out.

“A mid- Skinny dipping, Mr. Potter? Isn’t that usually a ploy for teenagers to lure each other into scandalous pursuits?”

“Scandal-“ James gaped at the man. “So? What you and my dad are the only ones allowed to get it on?”

Snape narrowed his eyes at James, and James wondered if he would be starting his seventh year off in detention. “While I have no particular interest in who is or is not ‘getting it on,’ the occupants of the house are quite limited and I- Oh. I see.” Snape eyed him shrewdly. “Am I correct in assuming you do not wish to pursue a closer connection to your cousin?”

“Rosie?” James recoiled in horror. “No. Ugh! She’s my cousin.”

Snape nodded. “In that case, good luck in your endeavors, Mr. Potter. I am feeling extremely tired and do not wish to be disturbed until morning. No doubt your father will feel the same. Therefore it is probably best you not expect to see either of us before morning.

James nodded. “I’ll inform the others if they ask. Goodnight, sir.”


	4. Chapter 3

Albus Severus had not been surprised when the hat had put him in Slytherin. His earlier concern expressed to his father at the train station had been the insecurities of an eleven-year-old child. Albus knew he was pure Slytherin. The press and people outside the family often referred to him as the quiet, introspective Potter. The truth was, he was a world watcher. He watched how people interacted, read them, learned them. He was not afraid to admit he had few qualms about manipulating people.

Not to mention all the years he'd spent studying his two namesakes. Sometimes he wondered if his names had shaped who he was or if his father had had some sort of sixth sense when naming his children. So when Albus had ended up in Slytherin, he'd taken every opportunity to get know his Head of House. There were times he often wondered if he hadn't had a hand in helping his dad's relationship with Professor Snape.

But these were all thoughts for another day. Right now his mind was consumed with thoughts of his brother. Albus narrowed his eyes at the brunette. He did not trust Jamie one bit. Honestly though, one would be an idiot to completely trust a Weasley in any form. Jamie had been giving him odd looks for the last week, ever since that day on the beach.

Coming out to his brother had been easy. Jamie finding out Albus had been crushing on his best friend for years had been pure hell. Every time he'd talked of something the two of them had done, Jamie had looked at his brother with a particular gleam in his eye. The exact same gleam he had now.

"Excuse me?" Albus looked up from his book.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "I said; did you ever go for that midnight swim you were talking about?"

Albus snorted. "Yeah, 'cause I'm gonna go swim outside Mr. Malfoy's room arse naked."

"Let's go tonight. Mr. Malfoy's taking Uncle Ron out to get pissed. They won't be back for hours."

Albus shot a glance over at his sleeping cousin. "What about dad and Snape?"

Jamie's face went red. "I overheard Snape say he had plans for dad tonight. I don't think we'll see them before morning." Albus hesitated. He _did_ want to do it. At least once, just to say he'd done it. "Scorp's going," Jamie added.

Albus glared at his brother. "You should have been Slytherin."

Jamie grinned, "So does that mean you're in?"

"You mean; do I want to go downstairs where no adults will be and watch the hottest wizard alive strut around arse naked? No thanks. I pass."

Jamie laughed. "See you in a quarter hour," and slipped through the bathroom door to his connecting room.

Albus spent several minutes calming his pounding heart before deciding a quick shower was in order so his body didn't give him away at the first sight of Scorp's white arse. It took him twenty minutes to get down to the pool. He stepped out onto the terrace, where the candles cast dancing shadows around the walls and the near full moon bathed the pool in soft white light. He spotted Rosie sitting on a lounge chair Jamie was laid out on, the two cousins talking. Rosie wore a purple bra and knickers set and he snorted. He looked up as she approached and smiled.

"You made it."

He shrugged. "You gettin' in?"

"In a bit. But don't expect me to strip for you. This is as much skin as you'll see."

He gave her a mock pout. "But I do so lust after your body, Rosie. Incest is such a turn on," he said flatly.

Jamie chuckled and Albus glanced at him, noticing he wore red boxers. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's the point of a midnight swim if you keep your shorts on?"

"Because I didn't feel like traipsing through the house naked."

"Hmm," Albus said and shrugged. "Should have thought of that," and he reached down and pulled the towel away from his naked body.

Rosie raised her hands to cover her eyes. "Aah. My eyes."

Jamie and Albus laughed as Albus sauntered over to the edge of the pool. He caught the wide silver eyes watching him as he strolled over and dived in. The cool water felt good against his burning body. Albus was a Slytherin and it had taken every bit of hidden Gryffindor courage to pull that off. He only hoped he'd be allowed a peek at Scorpius's body in repayment. Hell. He'd stay out here until dawn if he had to.

Fortunately he didn't have to. He caught glimpses here and there over the next hours as the four teenagers swam, played, and dived in the moonlight. Eventually Rosie went in to grab some butterbeers, and Jamie and Albus climbed from the pool to dry off while Scorpius did one more lap. Albus wrapped the towel around his waist as he watched the blonde's sleek body cut through the silver water. He jerked as a cold bottle was pressed against his arm and wrenched the butterbeer away from Rosie.

"You're drooling."

He took a sip of the bottle. "He's worth it."

"Why don't you just ask him out?"

"He's a Gryffindor," Albus explained.

"I'm dating a Gryffindor," Rosie said exasperatedly.

Albus glanced over at her. "That's different. You're Ravenclaw. It's different for Slytherins. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. That's like…"

"The poster boy for Gryffindor dating the Slytherin Head of House?" She said, a knowing look in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Roselynn."

"James Potter, you prat. Give me my fucking towel."

Albus jerked his head around to see Scorpius Malfoy in all his naked glory, body bathed in moonlight, pale hair plastered to his head, water dripping down his toned Chaser body. Albus licked his suddenly dry lips. Apparently Jamie (wonderful, incredible brother that he was) had done something with the blonde's towel as it was nowhere to be seen. Albus wasn't complaining. Jamie was huddled over laughing.

"Wish I had a muggle camera," Jamie gasped out.

Me too, Albus agreed internally.

"Sod off, Potter," Scorpius said as he stormed over to a lounger and grabbed a pair of green boxers and slipped them on; the wet fabric clung to his body as he crossed over to them. Rosie held a bottle out to him, and he grabbed it, his eyes briefly flicking towards Albus before turning away, but Albus could have sworn the boy was blushing.

Jamie joined them, and they settled on a couple of loungers. "Hey, Al. How 'bout a fire to keep poor Scorp here warm?"

He was already on fire, thank you very much. Albus rolled his eyes. "Why is the only legal adult out here asking someone else to make a fire?"

"'Cause your fires are amazing, and poor Scorp is shivering. I think he's about to start cuddling up to the closest warm body."

As Jamie's was the closest warm body to Scorp's, Albus rolled his eyes and, with a flick of his wrist, a warm fire appeared between them.

"Thanks, Al," Scorpius said and Albus hoped the firelight hid his blush.

A soft sigh issued from Rosie. He turned to see his cousin staring into the flames. He placed a soft hand on her arm. "It'll be okay, Rosie. You'll see."

She looked over at him and smiled weakly. "We head home next week. No one knows."

"What?" James said aghast. "But you're Weasleys."

She nodded. Yes, she was a Weasley. Which meant anything that happened should have been old news by the following morning.

"How is that even possible?" Albus asked.

She shrugged. "We went to bed one night while they were talking and woke up the next morning to mom crying, saying she loved us very much and would see us later. Dad told us to pack a bag and took us to the Ministry. He put us in a room while we waited for the portkey. He'd only told us what was going on about an hour before we got here. I think he sent an owl to Uncle George that he was taking us on a trip, but that's it."

Albus squeezed her arm. "We're here for you, Rosie Posy. You and Hugo."

"Absolutely," Jamie agreed.

"I'm not family," Scorpius added, "but I know what it's like, and I'm here too."

She smiled at the trio, "Thanks, guys. And, Scorp, you _are_ family."

Albus caught Jamie stifling a yawn. "I think it's time to head in." The others nodded and stood as Albus banished the fire. They froze in the darkness when Mr. Malfoy's door swung open and Uncle Ron stumbled out.

"Fucking hell. Bloody fucking hell," he mumbled.

"Dammit, Weasley. I'm too fucking drunk for this shite," Mr. Malfoy said, appearing in the doorway a second later.

"Sod off, Malfoy. Just fucking sod off," Uncle Ron said, turning on the blonde.

"Don't be a fucking pussy, Ronald. It was-"

"Pussy? I'll show you who's a fucking pussy, Draco sodding Malfoy," and with those words Uncle Ron grabbed Mr. Malfoy and shoved him back inside. The door closed with a bang.

"They're going to kill each other," Rosie whispered.

"Nah," Scorpius said, "my dad's pants at magic when he's pissed."

Jamie nodded. "And dad made Uncle Ron leave his wand when they went out. They'll be fine."

"Might have a few bruises when they wake up," Al said. "But it'll be good for Uncle Ron to let off some steam. Besides, I'm pretty sure Mr. Malfoy can take, it."

Scorpius nodded and the four teenagers headed up to bed.

 

There was an odd sort of tension in the villa over the next week. Albus got the impression that something significant had occurred between his dad and Professor Snape, but neither were ready to admit it out loud. He got a similar vibe from Uncle Ron and Mr. Malfoy, except those two men refused to be in the same room for more than a few minutes and wouldn't even look at each other, let alone speak to the other. Albus was almost glad when it was time to head home. Dad's birthday was next week at the Burrow and then they were going to mum's for two weeks before they had to get ready for school.

Later, Albus wasn't sure if Professor Snape's appearance at Dad's birthday celebration was a declaration of their relationship or a way to detract attention from Uncle Ron. Either way, it was successful. The visit with mum flew by quickly and before they knew it they were back on Platform 9 ¾. By now, the entire Wizarding world had heard about the latest Weasley divorce, and Albus and the other cousins kept close to Rosie and Hugo.  

Molly had made head girl, much to her father's delight and made a point of escorting Hugo to the “family car”. Lily and Roxie flanked their year mate and the three cousins settled in to compare their summers. Albus pulled Rosie down beside him and slung an arm over her shoulders as she rested her head against him. Lucy and the Scamander twins stopped by before heading off to find more Hufflepuffs. Fred and Louis were settled across from the three youngest Gryffindors, going through Fred's start of year stash. Jamie and Scorpius finally arrived and squeezed in across from Albus and Rosie. Albus noticed the Italian sun had definitely had an impact on the blonde. He was by no means tanned, but his skin had lost a bit of its harsh paleness. Albus drank in the sight of the blonde through his lowered lashes as Jamie told him about Professor Snape's arrival at their dad's party.

"Course Grandma Molly knew he was gonna be there, but I think she's the only one. You should have seen the look on Uncle Percy's face."

Albus rolled his eyes and looked over at the door as it opened once more and a blonde stepped in. Rosie perked up immediately. "David."

The guy stepped in "Potter, mind telling me why you have your arm around my girlfriend?"

Albus shrugged, not bothering to remove his arm, "Keeping her warm for you, Corner."

The blonde held a hand out for Rosie. “Can I drag you away for a bit?"

She blushed and reached for his hand. Albus let her go, moving his arm to the back of the seat. He tuned everyone out and put his head back to watch Scorpius surreptitiously. He watched the familiar smile play over the soft pink lips. He had no idea what the two were planning, most likely something against Slytherin and he should be paying attention, except Scorpius had that twinkle in his eyes and that small dimple that appeared high on his cheeks when he had that truly ecstatic smile and that small bit of wild hair that refused to stay tucked behind that ear and- Merlin, he was pathetic.

The door opened again and the unmistakable long auburn curls of Caroline Murphy appeared. She smiled shyly at James. "I was hoping-"

"Oh, absolutely," Albus turned his eyes to his brother just as he pushed Scorpius out of the seat.

"Prat," the blonde mumbled as he stumbled across the cabin and plopped himself down in Rosie's vacant seat. "This seat taken, stranger?" He asked with a smirk.

Albus felt his heart pounding. "My invisible girlfriend was sitting there, but whatever, I guess."

Scorpius snorted and settled back in the seat. "Apparently I've lost my best mate. To a girl."

Albus moved his hand slightly and patted Scorpius's narrow shoulder. "There. There. I'd offer a shoulder to cry on but I'm pretty sure Slytherins are allergic to tears."

Scorpius cracked a smile at him and rolled his eyes. "Just tears? I thought it was the whole range of emotions."

"Bloody Gryffindor prat," Albus muttered.

They sat in silence, ignoring the different conversations around them. Albus could still feel Scorpius's shoulder under his fingers he hadn't bothered to move. Scorpius sighed softly and leaned his head back. He jerked it back up when it hit Albus's arm.

"Sorry," he said breathlessly.

"No, my fault," Albus made to move his arm.

"You can leave it there," Scorpius said quickly. "I mean, if it's more comfortable for you. Cabin's a bit crowded. It doesn't bother me."

"Oh. Okay, thanks." Albus relaxed, leaving his arm along the seat back. "So how was the rest of your summer?"

"Pretty dull actually," Scorpius shrugged.

"Did you ever find out what happened between Uncle Ron and your dad?"

Scorpius tossed him an astonished look. "Picked up on that too, did you?" Albus nodded. "Nah. Father wouldn't talk about it, but I do know he sent Mr. Weasley a couple of owls. And he hasn't had more than a glass or two of alcohol at a time since then."

Albus shrugged. "Guess we'll never know. Too much history between those two."

"Our dads seem to get along okay," Scorpius pointed out.

Albus smirked, "I don't think Professor Snape gave them much choice."

Scorpius nodded. "True. So. Ready for O.W.L.s?"

Albus moaned. "Don't remind me."

 

Albus did not trust his brother. This was an established fact. It was James, he was a Gryffindor, and he was half Weasley. These were reason enough. And, as two out of three of these attributes could be applied to any number of his kin, it made sense to Albus to retreat and seek shelter when James was paired with a cousin, their heads bowed in earnest talks. Unfortunately, for Albus's peace of mind, these pairings had become quite common over the last month. He would have brushed it aside, save for the fact that the female variety of his kin were giving him odd smiles, and Louis was shooting him curious glances.

Albus was currently making his way to the Three Broomsticks on the first Hogsmeade weekend of his fifth year when a slender arm was slipped through his.

"Heading to the meeting, then?"

He smiled at Rosie. "Who's got the twins?"

"Louis of course. Giving them the Official Weasley Tour of Hogsmeade For First Timers," a note of disappointment in her voice.

He patted her hand, "You'll take the girls after the meeting," he reassured her.

"Fred has claimed Hugo, so everyone's covered," she nodded.

The Official Weasley Tour etc. had started when Victoire felt it prudent to teach Louis, Molly, and James the family history of Hogsmeade. The version _not_ found in Professor Binns' book. Complete with the Shrieking Shack where the Marauders transformed each full moon, Honeydukes, where Uncle Harry made his first trip to Hogsmeade, and the alley where Aberforth had saved the Trio hours before the Battle of Hogwarts. Each tour culminated in a trip to Weasley's Wheezes II. Albus himself had been subjected to the tour, and the only thing that had made it bearable was the fact that Jamie had dragged Scorpius along with them. He had opted out of escorting anyone this year and had really only come down for the meeting.

They stepped into the dim pub and waved at Madame Rosmerta as they made their way to the back. They were the last to arrive, and Albus eyed the only two chairs left. He really did not want to sit there. Lily's friend Angie had started to develop a crush on him, and she was _very_ obvious with it. He looked around the table trying to catch someone's eye, but they were all involved in their own conversations. Suddenly Molly (blessed, beautiful cousin that she was) looked up as they approached.

"Oh, Rosie. Al. You're here." She stood from her seat, knocking Scorpius's elbow from his drink. "Sorry, Scorp, it's a little tight. Al, come sit over here, I need to talk to Rosie."

He shrugged. "K," and went to take her seat, breathing a silent sigh of relief.

Molly rounded the table and dragged Rosie a few feet off. Albus slipped into her seat and immediately realized what she meant about a tight squeeze. His thigh rubbed against Scorpius's, and he felt his heart speed up. Scorpius shifted beside him, their thighs rubbing at the contact. A butterbeer was placed in front of him and he grabbed it up.

"Okay, Weasleys," Molly said as she returned and sat down. "the twins' birthday is coming up and Lorcan said he wants a muggle party."

The entire table groaned. The twins had recently become almost as obsessed with muggles as Grandpa Arthur.

"What do muggles even do at parties?" Someone asked.

"Don't you have muggle friends, Al?"

"Yeah," Jamie added helpfully. "Didn't Anthony take you to a party last Christmas?"

Albus looked down at his near empty mug. "The games those muggles played are not exactly family friendly. And as most of us are related, I hardly think you wish to play Seven Minutes in Heaven." There were gasps and giggles around the table.

"Can you make it to heaven in seven minutes?" a soft voice said beside him, and Al's stomach clenched. He glanced up but Scorpius was whispering something to Jamie. He felt the blush fill his cheeks.

"Maybe we'll save that for later, yeah?" Fred suggested quickly.

"Angie grew up muggle," Lily volunteered and the group focused on the olive-skinned girl. Albus tuned the conversation out as he imagined what it would be like to be locked in a dark closet with Scorpius for seven minutes. Or longer.

Eventually they must have decided on something as the small party began to disperse and another butterbeer was placed in front of him. He looked up to see Scorpius sitting back down.

"You didn't look like you were going anywhere anytime soon, and I think I'm stuck here for a bit." He pointed over to where Jamie and Caroline were sitting cozily in a corner.

"So no double date, then?" Albus tried to keep his voice casual.

Scorpius snorted. "I don't need your brother's help to get a date."

"Then why don't you?" Albus hated himself the moment the words left his mouth.

Scorpius just shrugged. "I don't do casual and that's what most guys want. I'm looking for someone special." Silver eyes stared into green, and Albus felt his breath catch. Merlin, sometimes he wished he were a Gryffindor. He'd reach over and grab Scorpius's shirt and pull him close and thrust his tongue down that long, slender throat and-

"Al."

Albus jerked his eyes away from the Gryffindor’s and turned to see a small group of his House mates. "Hey, Robert."

"Thought you weren't coming down," a red head accused.

Albus shrugged. "Family meeting. Just finished up." He downed his butterbeer and stood. "See you later, Malfoy."


	5. Chapter 4

Two weeks later, Albus was coming out of the library with some of his fellow Slytherins when Scorpius ran up to him, eyes wide and frantic.  

“Al,” he gasped. “Al, please. I need to speak to you.”

“Watch it, Gryffindork,” Reggie sneered.

Albus held up a hand. “It’s okay, guys. I got this.” He grabbed Scorpius’s wrist and pulled him away from the other Slytherins. “Everything okay, Scorp?”

Silver eyes shifted around, “Not here. The Room, yeah?”

Albus nodded curiously. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go.” He turned back to the others. “I’ll see you guys later. Family thing.”

It was perhaps the only excuse the other Slytherins would accept. They nodded and walked off. Albus and Scorpius headed up to the Room of Requirement, and Albus paced the hall before a door appeared. The room they entered was a familiar room that had seen lots of “family meetings”.

Albus leaned against the wall and watched Scorpius pace. “Scorpius.”

The blonde paused. “I think I know what happened between Mr. Weasley and my dad.”

Albus was definitely intrigued. “Oh? Do tell.”

He started pacing again. “I went to talk to Professor Snape about the essay he assigned yesterday.”

“Was that a good idea?” Albus interrupted him. “It’s Friday night.”          

Scorpius waved his hand. “I checked the map. Your dad is overseeing a detention with Nott. Anyway, when I checked, Severus was in his office alone.” Albus’s ears perked up. Scorpius only ever referred to Professor Snape as “Severus” when he was agitated. “But when I got there, my dad was in there, and they were talking. I didn’t want to interrupt, so I was going to leave, but then my dad said something about Mr. Weasley--only he called him ‘Ron’, not even Ronald. And Dad was going on about how stubborn Mr. Weasley was and he was tired of sending owls, and he knew ‘Ron’ was getting them but wouldn’t answer. And then my dad said-” Scorpius paused as if he still couldn’t believe it. “My dad said: ‘I can’t believe I’m in love with the bloody, stupid Weasel.’” Scorpius dropped down on the couch and looked up at Albus with confused, silver eyes, and all Albus wanted to do was wrap the blonde in his arms and hold him close until everything was better.. “My dad’s gay, and he never even told me, Al.”

Albus crossed the room then and sat down beside Scorpius, placing a soothing hand on his back. “It’s not that bad. At least your dad isn’t in love with Snape.”

Scorpius shot him a small, thankful smile, and Albus felt his heart leap. “You know what I don’t get?” Albus didn’t bother to answer. “Severus said something about how Mr. Weasley had always been dad’s king. And I remember a few years ago, mum and dad got into another fight, and she made the comment about how she was sorry she had never been his king. I suppose I should have put it together before now, but mum was always saying odd things.” He shook his head as if to clear the aside tangent. “But does that mean my dad’s been in love with Mr. Weasley for years? And where the hell did Mr. Weasley being his king come from?”

Albus gasped at Scorpius. “You’re kidding, right?”

Scorpius glanced at him curiously. “Did I miss something?”

“Weasley is our king,” Albus quoted. “He never leaves a single ring. That’s why Gryffindors all sing: ‘Weasley is our king.’”

“I thought Molly made that up for Louis.”

“Your dad wrote that song for Uncle Ron their fifth year.” It was Scorpius’s turn to gape. “Well, obviously those aren’t the original lyrics. But it was definitely written by your dad, and it was about Uncle Ron.”

“Do you think my dad was in love with him then?”

Albus shrugged. “I don’t really know your dad, Scorpius. But I think if he suspected he had any strong emotions about someone he didn’t feel was appropriate, he would automatically call it ‘dislike.’”

Scorpius nodded. “I think you’re right.”

“So what do you think happened this summer?”

“I think they had sex.”

Albus choked on nothing and began coughing. “What? Uncle Ron’s not even gay!”

Scorpius shot him a knowing look. “I would have said the same thing about my dad yesterday. But he was saying something to Snape about one perfect night, and he barely even remembered it.”

Albus blinked in shock. “Damn.”

“Yeah,” Scorpius breathed.

“So, wait. Why did you come to me?”

Scorpius looked away, and Al thought he saw the beginning of a blush. “Well, after the way I acted when we found out about your dad and Snape- I just know James is going to rub it in. Besides, I knew you’d understand.”

Scorpius turned and silver eyes focused on green. Albus wondered if anyone had invented a potion that gave someone courage. A Gryffindor potion. Maybe he could invent one. Then he could take it, walk up to Scorpius, grab him, and press their lips together. He licked his lips, realized he was leaning towards the blonde, and jumped to his feet. A startled Scorpius fell back.

“I need to get back to my dorm,” Albus all but yelled.

Scorpius stood. “Uh, yeah. Me too. James’ll be wondering where I am. Thanks for, uh, letting me vent or whatever.”

“Anytime,” Albus said as they stepped from the room. The door vanished behind them. “I’ll, uh, see you around,” Albus said as he turned and headed towards the dungeons.

 

It happened on a Thursday. It started in potions when Professor Snape paired them up. They’d walked in to class to find each table labeled with students’ names and a sharp, “find your name” from Professor Snape. Albus had been placed at a table with Scorpius.

“If you wish to continue into my N.E.W.T. level class, you will have to do more than brew a simple Calming Draught. Over the last two months you have brewed several second-year potions, hopefully noting the changes in each stage as you were told to do. Today, you and your partner will brew a potion similar to one of those but with one or two ingredient differences. It is in your best interest to note the changes this has on the potion during brewing. I expect an essay on what the original potion was, what ingredients were changed, and how and why this changed the original potion. Three feet due Tuesday.” Groans rang out in the classroom. “Oh,” he added, “you will also note, you were paired with a student from a different house. You have the Headmistress to thank for that. School unity and such. Get to work.” With a wave of his hand, papers fluttered onto each desk.

“Well, I’m glad you’re my partner,” Scorpius said with a bright smile. Albus’s heart leapt. He rolled his eyes.

The potion was simple enough, if time consuming, and Scorpius was an easy partner to work with. Professor Snape passed by during his rounds, made a small “mmm,” and continued on. Albus looked up once to see the potions master watching them with a small smirk. He caught Albus’s eye and winked. Albus gaped at him before the man turned away.

“You want to meet in the library after dinner so we can get started?” Scorpius said as he stuffed his notes into his bag. “Saturday is the twins’ party, so I thought…”

“Um, yeah. That’ll be great. See you then.”

Scorpius smiled brightly at him, “Great,” and headed off. Albus stuffed his own books into his bag and tried to calm his heart.

“Carpe diem, Mr. Potter.”

Albus looked up at the soft words, but Professor Snape was already walking off. He grabbed his bag and walked from the room. He was nearly to the Great Hall when he saw a familiar head of bushy red-hair. He sped up. “Rosie.”

She and Corner paused and she smiled at him. “Hey, Al.”

“Rosie, what does Carpe Diem mean?”

She furrowed her brow, “I don’t-“

“Seize the day,” Corner cut in. “It’s Latin for ‘seize the day.’ Muggles say it to encourage someone to take a risk.”

Albus blinked at his cousin’s boyfriend. “Thanks, Corner.” He turned and headed into lunch. He had a lot to think about.

 

In the two hours they spent in the library that evening, Albus felt they made quite a bit of headway comparing notes and coming up with a good outline for their essay. They agreed to meet after dinner again the following night to tweak their notes before delving into the actual essay. As they began to clear up their workplace, Albus’s mind once again went to Professor Snape’s words from that afternoon. Carpe diem. Seize the day. Professor Snape had known to whom they had been partnered and with whom they would have to spend time outside of class. Partners had already been assigned when they’d gotten to class. Ergo, Professor Snape had assigned Scorpius as his partner so he’d have an opportunity to spend time outside of class with Scorpius without James around. If his Head of House was giving him the opportunity to make his move, maybe his dad had brought out the romantic in the old git. And if an ex-Death Eater could find the courage to pursue a relationship with the Man Who Lived, Savior of the Wizarding world, then his namesake could bloody well find the courage to tell one boy his feelings.

They picked up several books, carried them to the shelves, and re-shelved them. Scorpius turned to head back to their table when Albus grabbed his arm.

“Scorpius,” silver eyes turned to meet green.

“Yeah?”

“I-“ Except Albus had never been very good with words. He licked his lips and tried again. “I just-“ He could do this. He could do this. Oh, bloody hell. He stepped forward and pressed his lips to Scorpius’s. After a second’s hesitation, Scorpius responded, moving his lips against Albus’s. Albus ran his tongue along Scorpius’s bottom lip, and the blonde opened his mouth, sliding his tongue along Albus’s. Long fingers slid up Albus’s neck and cupped his nape. Albus felt his insides turn to jelly as their lips slid over each other, their tongues reaching to caress. Albus was in heaven, pure heaven. Scorpius still tasted like the cherry tart they’d had for dessert, and he smelled heavenly. His fingers gripped the bookcase behind him, afraid to touch the angel whose lips he caressed. Albus finally ended the slow kiss and stepped back to catch his breath. He opened his eyes to find silver studying him curiously. Fuck! He’d just kissed Scorpius. Fuck! He reached up with shaking hands to feel his moist, swollen lips. He felt the onslaught of blood rush to his face, and his eyes widened in shock. Shite! He’d just kissed Scorpius bloody Malfoy. He pushed past the other boy and rushed from the confining shelves. Still in shock and disbelief, he grabbed his bag from the table; his only thought was to get the hell away. He bumped into someone who mumbled “Prat” but couldn’t think to apologize.

“Al-“ He heard Scorpius call his name, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

“Oh, Scorpius, there you are,” Albus vaguely heard some girl say. “I need-“

But Albus didn’t know what she needed. _He_ needed to get out of there. He’d just kissed Malfoy. His mind was in shock. He’d never been such a Gryffindor before. Professor Snape had told him to seize the day, but he’d seized Malfoy instead. And how was he going to face the guy tomorrow? And Saturday? And the rest of his life?

“Password?”

Albus froze and looked up at the portrait. He hadn’t even realized he’d been going to the Gryffindor tower. “I-“

“Al?” He turned to see his sister’s friend and, for once, welcomed the sight.

“Angie,” he said, relief or desperation in his voice, “I need to get in. I need to see my brother.”

She must have seen the desperation in his face that matched his voice because she didn’t even try to flirt; only nodded. “Venomous tentacula.”

The portrait swung open, and Albus stumbled in. He spotted Louis first. “Al?”

“Where’s Jamie? I need-“

“Al?” He looked up to see his brother standing from a comfortable looking chair. “You okay, Al?”

Albus crossed the room and clutched his arm. “I need-“ he looked around at all the curious looks. “Can we-?”

James nodded. “Come on.” He placed a hand on his brother’s back and led him up to his dorm. There was a boy sitting on one of the beds. “Hey, Malcolm, take a break, yeah?”

The boy looked up at the two brothers, nodded, and scrambled from the bed, closing the door behind him. James turned to grab his brother’s shoulders. “What’s wrong, Al?”

“I kissed him,” he blurted.

“What?”

“Scorpius, Jamie. I kissed him.” Al pulled from James’s grasp and began to pace the room. “Snape put us in partners for this project and we were in the library and we went to put the books up and Snape had said Carpe Diem to me earlier and Corner said that’s what muggles say when they mean go for it so I was going to tell him I like him. I mean Snape must have had the courage to say it to Dad, yeah? So surely I could do it. But you know me, Jamie. I’m pants at making speeches so I kissed him. I just leaned forward and kissed him.” Albus dropped onto the nearest bed.

Jamie crossed over and sat next to him. “How was it?” he asked quietly.

Albus thought about Scorpius’s warm lips on his, their tongues brushing each other. “Wonderful,” he sighed.

Jamie snorted. “So then what?”

Albus looked over at Jamie in horror. “I ran.”

Jamie jumped from the bed. "You idiot! You complete and utter idiot. I should disown you! Did you even give him a chance to reciprocate?”

Albus clasped his hands together to stop the shaking. “I panicked. There’s a reason I wasn’t sorted Gryffindor, Jamie.”

Jamie sighed. “Where is he?”

Albus dropped his eyes to the garish red carpet. “I don’t know. He was still in the library when I ran.”

Jamie crossed over to his trunk and Albus followed. “Bloody idiot. Do I have to do everything?” he mumbled as he reached in and pulled out the cloak and map. “You have to go to him, Al. I solemnly swear I am up to no good. You have to find him and actually _tell_ him, or at least give him a chance to make a move. He deserves-” He tossed the cloak at Albus who caught it on reflex. “Put that on. Crawford is heading this way. He’ll piss his pants if he sees a Slytherin in his dorm. I’ll get rid of him.”

Albus slipped the cloak over his shoulders and twitched it to cover his feet. He stood quietly waiting for the too-large Gryffindor to storm in. But it wasn’t Crawford that pushed the door open.

“Jamie,” a breathless Scorpius ran in. “Jamie, I need the map.”

“Whoa! Where’s the fiendfyre?”

Scorpius stumbled to a stop, and Albus couldn’t help but take in the flushed face and twinkling eyes. He grabbed Jamie’s shoulders, a wide grin on his face. “He kissed me. We were in the library, and he kissed me. It was utterly amazing.” Albus felt his stomach drop to his feet. Scorpius actually _wanted_ Albus to kiss him? He might actually return his feelings?

“Wait! Who kissed you?” Albus glared daggers at his brother. The dirty Slytherin.

“Al. Albus Severus Potter kissed me,” Scorpius said breathlessly as if he couldn’t believe it had actually happened. Albus’s own breath caught at the way the boy said his name.

“So why do you need the map?” Oh, no. No. Jamie couldn’t give him the map. Because then Scorpius would _know_ where Albus was, and he would _know_ that he was right here listening to every gushing syllable the gorgeous blonde uttered.

Scorpius frowned and dropped his hands from Jamie’s shoulders. “The bloody idiot ran off.”

“Why would he do that?” Albus could hear the laughter in his brother’s voice, and he wondered how hard it was to cast a silent Avada.

Scorpius shrugged. “I guess he thought I’d hate him or something. He must have missed the part where I kissed him back.”

Albus touched his lips again as Jamie turned and grabbed the map from his bed. Shite. What was his idiot brother doing?

“So I need the map,” Scorpius continued. “I need to find him and tell him I think he’s the most wonderful, amazing Slytherin in the world. And I think I love him.” Scorpius paused, and Albus felt his entire body blush. “I should probably wait on that last bit.”

“A little late for that, mate.” Scorpius had actually given his little speech to the window, and Albus had been watching his silver eyes glow, so neither had seen Jamie making his way to the door.

“What?” Scorpius asked as he gaped at Jamie.

Jamie looked over to where Albus stood under the cloak. “Carpe Diem, little brother,” and closed the door behind him.

Scorpius looked over in his general direction. “Al?” He said uncertainly.

Albus slowly reached up and pulled the cloak off. The two boys stood staring at each other for several minutes. Finally, Scorpius crossed the room carefully as if approaching a frightened animal to stand in front of him.

“Why’d you run?” He asked quietly.

Albus shook his head. “I’m not a Gryffindor, Scorpius. I only take calculated risks. I don’t-“

But he forgot what he didn’t because Scorpius had grabbed his robe and pressed their lips together. Albus immediately opened for him, and their tongues met in another dance. Scorpius grabbed Albus around the waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. They finally pulled apart, gasping.

Albus looked up at Scorpius. “I think you’re the most wonderful, amazing Gryffindor in the world,” he whispered, “And I think I might love you too.”

 

Downstairs, several redheads were gathered around a piece of parchment. “Eee,” one cousin squealed as the two sets of footsteps the group was concentrating on came together. They watched for several minutes before the steps parted and one set followed another to a different room where they finally settled, barely inches from each other. James Potter smiled to himself and withdrew his wand.

“Mischief Managed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Like I said; this can be a stand alone or can be read in conjunction with the others. If you're interested I'll be posting part 2 (Snarry) in the next few days. Comments and Kudos welcomed.


End file.
